In semiconductor processing it may be desirable to realize three-dimensional (3D) structures. Approaches to realize 3D structures include, for example, lithographic processes. However, creating 3D structures by means of lithographic processes may be toilsome (for example, a high number of process steps may be required) and/or costly (for example, due to use of two-photon absorption processes, expensive tools). Standard processes (e.g. standard microlithography processes or nanoimprint processes) may define only two-dimensional (lateral) structures.